


The Importance of Pants

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, because I'm doing the challenge but also because I'm a sucker for soulmate stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Darcy thought about how she'd meet her soulmate, she at least expected she'd be wearing pants. Alas, the universe missed that memo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Pants

The loud knocking on Darcy’s door was what woke her at seven am. She and Jane had been out late the previous night/morning, looking at stars until almost five in the morning. Darcy grumbled into her pillow and rolled over, but the knocking didn’t stop. Finally, she crawled out of bed and stumbled to the door, paying no attention to the fact that she was wearing nothing but underwear and a baggy t-shirt. She pushed her hair out of her eyes with one hand and opened the door with the other, squinting at the blurry person outside her door. She’d forgotten her glasses by her bed. The blurry human said in a voice that sounded almost as tired as Darcy,

“Oh. You’re not Bruce,” he said. Darcy shook her head a bit,

“Go next door.” She closed the door, stumbled back to bed, and was asleep in a blanket burrito in moments.

 

When Darcy awoke at the much more reasonable hour of two in the afternoon, she slowly made her way to the group kitchen after putting on pants and keeping her comforter wrapped around her like a cape. Tony Stark, Bruce, and Jane were at the table, eating sandwiches. Jane was a morning person no matter the time she went to bed, something that Darcy took a moment to deeply resent her for. Darcy walked to the (thankfully) full coffee pot and grabbed a Thor-sized mug before pouring half of the pot into the mug. Jane said in a smiling tone,

“A little tired, Darcy?” Darcy took a deep drink of the scalding coffee and clutched it to her chest before making a vague mumbling noise of ‘fuck you’. She took another drink of coffee before saying,

“Am I required to do anything productive yet, scary boss lady?”

“No, I was thinking we’d do more stargazing tonight, so nothing until ten.”

“Awesome.” Darcy took another drink of coffee. Bruce had watched the whole exchange in mild amusement; he’d somehow adopted Darcy and Jane as younger sisters in the name of science and had helped Darcy bring Jane down from a science high many a time. Tony, however, had his head tilted and was looking at Darcy quizzically before he said,

“You weren’t wearing pants earlier.”

“Nope.”

“You told me to go next door,” he said. Darcy took a second to process that the noises he was making was comprehensible English and she replied,

“Yep.” She pulled her comforter tighter around her shoulders. The memory was starting to come back to her and Darcy suddenly gasped, eyes going wide,

“’Oh. You’re not Bruce.’” she whispered. Tony stripped out of his t-shirt, ignoring Jane’s noise of confusion and Bruce’s exasperated, “Tony…” And sure enough, ‘Go next door.’ was printed across his stomach, dark swirling letter beneath the hair. Darcy spun around and lifted her hair up to reveal Tony’s words on the nape of her neck. She turned back around to face Tony Stark, who was looking at her like he’d cracked the code of the universe and still wasn’t quite sure how. Bruce and Jane exchanged a look that was a cross between excitement and nervousness. Tony walked over to Darcy and pulled the comforter a little tighter around her shoulders. Darcy let him. He pulled the coffee pot from its place and said,

“I feel like this a thing that we’re supposed to discuss. I’ll bring coffee,” he said. Darcy nodded and reached into the cupboard, grabbing a box of Pop-Tarts,

“Let’s roll,” she said with a slightly more clear voice than she’d had all morning. Tony carefully put his arm around Darcy’s shoulders and she walked a little closer to him. As they were walking away, Jane and Bruce heard him say,

“You like AC/DC, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave your thoughts or a prompt in the comments and hope you have a good day!


End file.
